Convolute
by Argentate Murk
Summary: Will has always been alone.That was a fact,and he expected it. But when he realizes a terrible truth about the one who has manged to slip behind his walls, he's not about to let them go.
1. Unveiled

Chapter One

Will rushed into Hannibal's waiting room out of breath and with shaking limbs. Glancing at the clock he realized that he was 15 minutes early. Sighing Will paced around the room like a caged animal. He couldn't get the images out of his head, the deformed bodies shaped into a proud totem and _feeling_ the killer's pride. His pride. Will couldn't remember the last time he had undisrupted sleep without the constant nightmares waking him in cold sweats. Or for that matter the last time he ate food. Food repulsed Will, it tasted like dust in his mouth, and he only ate the minimum amount to function. People would start asking questions soon. Will snorted, they already do. Which made Will think about what happened this morning. His alarm had awaken him at 7:00 he had gotten out of his bed and feed his dogs when the next thing Will knew was that he was outside a coffee shop and it was 6:00. So he went to the only person he had felt comfortable around enough to talk to. Hannibal. Here Will was, 15 minutes early and now feeling useless just standing in the waiting room. Back and forth he paced until suddenly Hannibal's office door clicked open and came out with a middle aged dark haired woman, who was crying. Her faced mattered with tears Will felt sympathy for the woman and knew she just lost her husband.

"I will see you next week, Maria." Nodding Maria walked away drying her tears as she went.

"Will." Will turned from watching the woman leave and tiredly met Hannibal's dark eyes. Will went cold as he was struck with an aching hunger. Not a sexual, no, a twisted terrifying hunger to kill and consume. Will's breath picked up as he started to hyperventilate and was overcame with a vision. He was stalking a man through an alley on a moonless night, excitement making his blood run quick. It was medium height blond man in suit slouching as he walked. _Oh he could not wait. _Just a little further into the alley…yes, there we go. Will felt a smile turn his cheeks and saliva start to pool into his mouth. He was so very hungry. I long gutting knife slid into his hand and approached the man.

"Excuse me?" The man turned around. Will slid the knife firmly into his gut and the man let out a breath in surprise and fear. He smiled. The man's eyes bulged and he whimpered. Will enjoyed watching the life drain out of his but he wasn't done yet. No, this man had been exceptionally rude. He opened the man up a little more and reached one gloved into him. The man was now completely limp in his grasp tears running down his face. He sighed in appreciate of his simple work; he really did like the color red. He could already smell the liver sizzling in his skillet. He felt the man's life leave his body and he let him hit the ground. Now for the real master piece. Kneeling next to the dead man he expertly cut him open and removed the liver, placing into a sterile bag. Then he reached back into the man and with aide of his knife cut insides and drew them out of his body, making the man look like something had clawed out of his stomach. _Glutton. _Will felt disgust for such a man to have ever lived. A warm hand settling on his shoulder, shaking Will out of his vision and his eyes met Hannibal's again. Fuck was all Will could think, Fuck! All this time, all this time! The murder they have been trying to find all this time! How he could be so obviously stupid?! It was Hannibal!


	2. Reflections

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannibal or any of the delicious people –cough- Will**

**Hey y'all! Murk here! Just wanted to say thanks to all the wonderful readers who favorited my story (or me, that's right I know who are –smiles wildly-) and who reviewed (thanks Nariko and jayswing96!) I'm also a first time posting author so while input is most welcome and appreciated, please be gentle (but if you think I will be easily swayed from continuing my story your dead wrong).Forgot to mention it last time, but this story takes place right after Trou Normand. Anyhow just wanted to say how glad I am people are enjoying the story, let's continue shall we. Oh and if you don't like slash, DON'T READ IT! Clear? Okay then.**

Eyes watched Hannibal with no little amount of fear before Will whipped around and ran out of the office for all he was worth. He heard Hannibal call his name but Will ran faster. He had to get to his car. Dashing out of the building Will yanked his keys from his pocket with panic fueling his movements. Sliding into the car door Will turned it on and pulled away from the curb now calming down slightly. Setting his course for home, Will breathed in and out slowly, trying to focus himself. So Hannibal was the killer. Now that Will knew this, what should he do? Hannibal was his calm, his rock. Without Hannibal Will knew what would happen. His already blurred line between reality and fiction would vanish. Will did not just enjoy Hannibal's company; he needed Hannibal. No one had ever looked at him like Hannibal, eyes not filled with pity or disgust. Just a calm acceptance for who Will was. When was young and lived with his father, they were always moving. They never settled for long, so Will was very familiar with being the new stranger. The students Will experienced at the schools never liked him. Perhaps realizing instinctively that he was a freak. They didn't like his intense stares and Will had overheard many conservations about him of course none of them where good. Will still remembered his first day as a freshman, nervous and uncomfortable because he did not enjoy social situations. It was one of the very rear times when they stuck around more than two years. Some of the seniors already knew about him from their siblings or friends. On his very first day they cornered him and shown Will exactly what they thought about freaks. He didn't tell his dad. Shortly after that Will's dad turned to the bottle, drowning his disappointment in life. And then there was the cars accident. Drunk driving, that's what the police told him. So he was bumped from foster to foster family, no one keeping him for long. They didn't like his quite consideration or not so quite intense ramblings. When Will graduated high school top of his class (he had little else to do besides study, it also helped he had a great memory) he had a free ride to college. People say college is better than high school, and it is. Except for the people, there the same. So Will trudged through life never getting close to anyone, and never staying at one job for long. Will caught the attention of a FBI higher upper Jack, and was given work higher than his own self. Then the best thing in his life happened. Will meet Hannibal, never had Will meet anyone as fascinating as the psychiatrist. Immediately Will felt a connection to him, a certain closeness he never felt. When Will was with Hannibal, he felt calm and safe. Those emotions were also new to him and he found himself telling Hannibal things Will never imagined telling anybody. The feelings Hannibal enticed out of Will where a tantalizing new experience. Then everything had to come crumbling down and reality slapped him in the face. _Oh why did he have to realize?_ A cannibal. Hannibal was the killer. It repulsed Will but he could also realize why he did it. And deep in the blackest part of Will's soul, he admired Hannibal for it. So what should he do with this new information? Tell Jack? Then Hannibal would be hauled off and tossed it highest security prison they could find, never to come out again. Will would be alone again. That was Will's true fear; being alone. What if he didn't tell anybody? Will rejected the idea but it crept back, he could keep going on with his job and still have Hannibal. Will was loyal, and to betray his only friend did not sit well with him. Hannibal was a murder; could he really let him go? _"But its Hannibal."_ Whispered a quiet voice in inside him. Okay then, Will decided with guilt eating at him, he would not tell anyone or act any differently when with Hannibal. Will felt the familiar disgust with himself. He did not have the strength to be alone again.

Will tossed his keys unto the near bye end table surface as his dogs greeted him.

"Hey guys." Will quietly said. Scratching Winston behind his ear Will glanced at the clock and sighed. It was 2:14 am. Will had taken the long way home to get his thoughts together. He would rather have Hannibal kill him than be alone without him. Letting out another sigh Will mechanically feed his dogs before settling onto the couch. He was so exhausted from going two days without sleep Will passed out as soon as he touched the couch.

Will was walking through a forest wrapped in the embrace of night. Mist sank in between the trees painting an eerie picture. A crackle of crunching leaves and sticks was brought to Will's attention. But he did not turn to the source. He knew it was the feathered stag. Hot breath tickled his neck and a smoky scent surrounded Will.

"Will, you know my secret." Hands wound around his chest and pulled him back until he hit a man's chest. Will continued to stare forward, unable to do anything else.

"What will I do with you?" Purred the dark voice, now right next to his ear.

"Should I kill you," One of the hands went down his stomach, trailing fire in its wake. Will leaned his head back into the person, his eyes closing and a soft moan passed from his lips.

"Or should I consume you." The word consume was lined verbally and then a mouth closed on Will's neck sucking and licking. Will let out a louder groan, a turned his head back further, giving the man as much access to his neck as possible.

Will woke up with a gasp, heart pumping and sweat on his forehead. Well this complicates things.

**Scuse ma spelling mistakes.=) Yes the light smut was a dream, and yes MORE is to come. Okay my ducklings, till next update. Reviews are good for the soul (gives ya ep points)**


	3. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannibal nbc or the works of Thomas Harris**

**AN at end of chapter**

When Will saw Hannibal next, it was three days after his realization and acceptance of who Hannibal really was. And _the dream_.

Will refused to think about that. With his acceptance their came certain clarity into his mind that Will has not been privileged to in many years. So with that in context, Will was worried that a call from Jack might send him crashing back into his previous state of discontent.

So for three days he has been holed up in his house with his pack of dogs. They've been good days; mornings spent cleaning up and repairing things around his house that he has long ignored. And then after lunch he would whistle for his dogs and they would come running from wherever they rested (Winston always leading the pack) and together they all went outside. Will got some time with his dogs that he hadn't gotten much of before.

Time, that he spent tossing sticks for them to catch and trimming their nails if they needed it. After a bit of that he would head out with them to go fishing at a near bye water source. Those where his favorite moments, wading thigh deep into the river and then casting out his fishing line. Those moments where filled with the quite of nature, his dogs frocking through the forest causing for Will to whistle for them back every now in the, lest they wander too far. Once the sun started to dip Will would collect the fish he caught that day and head back home with his dogs.

After preparing one of the fish for dinner and freezing the others, Will would settle among his dogs and read. He would fall asleep with his body sprawled amongst his dogs and wake well rested in the mornings unbothered by nightmares. He didn't know how long that the unusual occurrence would last but he was thankful that he even got _one_ night free of nightmares.

His three day trouble free world was not meant to last however, because on his third day as he came home from fishing, Will was greeted with sight of Hannibal's car parked behind his.

Instantly Will was alert causing his muscles to lock and his dogs to gather around him now also tense. _Did Hannibal know? No, how could he?_ Feeling silly, Will relaxed and headed towards Hannibal's car. As he approached the door opened and Hannibal stepped out. Will fought back the memory of the embarrassing dream he had. Dressed pristinely as ever Hannibal came towards Will with a concerned look on his face.

"Good evening, Will." Will thought the world was going to suck him in. This was still too soon to see Hannibal. _A girl in a field with ravens pecking at her rotting flesh._ No. He had to keep it together. Hannibal couldn't even get the slightest inkling that he knew. If he did, Will knew what would happen._ An aroma of cooking flesh and the sound of choked gasping._

"Will?" Will snapped his head up from where he had been staring at Hannibal's shoes.

"Are you with me?" Will nodded and let his gaze settle in a empty spot right next to Hannibal's face.

"You have missed an appointment Will, and you have not been answering your phone." Exhaling and letting what was left of his tense posture leave his frame, Will carefully prepared his mind to repeat the old Will, the one who didn't know. He just needed more time and being caught off guard by Hannibal like this was too much.

"Yes, sorry, I decided take a little vacation." Will let a half smile, half grimace flash across his face.

"I was worried about you after you're…" Will didn't let him finish, not wanting to be reminded.

"Would you like to come inside?" A spark of irritation went through Hannibal's eyes and Will turned away quickly to hide his apprehension. That's right; Hannibal had a… special dislike for rude people. He knew though that Hannibal wouldn't kill him, that is, not yet. Not wanting to go down that path of dark thought either, Will walked into his kitchen and opened his refrigerator.

"Would you like some sweet tea?"

Turning around Will flinched back and tea sloshed onto the kitchen tile. Hannibal was right in front of him, way too close.

"Will. You're avoiding me."

Without Will's permission a nervous laugh spilled from his lips and he carefully backed away from Hannibal. All the while the psychiatrist eyes tracked him. _Staring at Will. STARING. "He knows" a voice whispered in his head._

"_He's here to kill you." Oh God, he was going to die. Will didn't think he wanted to die, he hadn't decided yet. Blood splattered against the walls. Your blood. See? Flesh being consumed. The stag is eating him. The stag slowly melts into Hannibal, his head adorned in antlers. See?_

Shaking his head back fourth Will hit his back kitchen wall with his back. Words began to spill from his lips.

"I am the predator of humans. I trim the rude and worthless from our society. I take them and make them more than they would have even imagined in succeeding in their lives, I make them art. But that doesn't even matter to me. They are just cattle, meat to be harvested. This is my design."

Will came back to himself with a gasp and then slowly looked at the stock sill form of the Chesapeake Ripper. 

**Yes, many apologies for the VERY late chapter. =( Once again many thanks to those who review and favorite. Hehehe hope you guys like the cliffhanger. I have decided I will update every Friday (except this Friday) and maybe, MAYBE, every Monday as well. Depends on how much I get done. I'm trying to make the chapters longer so I hope all you blood suckers are happily feed for now. Anyway, farewell ducklings! And remember, every time you review a tree fairy leans over your pillow at night and whispers "Bless your heart." Rather creepy if you ask me, but hey! Review!**


	4. Confrontations continue

With a flash he was out the back door, Will knew if he stopped he was dead. Leg muscles pumping he ran into the tress, leaves crunching under his feet noisily. He hurtled past the trees with an urgency of fleeing prey. Going fast enough that he did not see a rotting log in his path before it was too late. Falling to the ground with flailing limbs, Will scattered leaves and rocks in his attempt to get off the forest floor. A foot met his back and he was shoved back into the ground.

"My sweet Will, how long have you known?"

Not wanting to reply Will pushed his face into the ground with a muffled sob. Hannibal tisked and kneeled down, flipping Will onto his back and pinned him with one arm. With his other arm he grabbed Will's jaw and forced him to meet his eyes.

"You are being very rude Will."

Hannibal's eyes where consuming him and Will tried desperately to look away. A strangled gasp left his mouth as suddenly Hannibal's grip on his jaw tightened painfully.

"Answer me Will."

Will closed his eyes tightly, and then haltingly replied after a long pause.

"Since….the incident at your office…"

Will expected hands to go around his neck and proceed to choke the life out of him, or perhaps a shining metal blade to meet his throat. What he did not expect however was the weight that was previously pinning him to suddenly be removed and the crunching of leaves signifying Hannibal moving from his kneeling position to a more relaxed standing position.

Hannibal smiled with a mouth full of predatory teeth.

He now needed to change his previous plans involving Will. It seemed he was on a path where the mongoose would be at his beck and call.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Hannibal was truly curious.

"I was going to." They both knew Will was stalling.

"Don't lie to me Will."

There was another long pause and then Will stood up from the muddy ground. Glancing at Hannibal from the corners of his eyes, Will turned so that his back was facing Hannibal. He had wondered what Hannibal would say when he told him. Well he would find out now.

Clearing his voice unnecessarily, Will opened his mouth to get it over with.

A low growling filled the small clearing that Will instantly recognized as Winston. Turning around Will was greeted with the sight of Winston crouching between him and Hannibal, his back facing Will. Fur spiking in aggression Winston was in a crouch ready to attack Hannibal.

Hannibal, who looked completely unconcerned about being faced with an angry Winston. Feeling a small bit of panic Will quietly hissed air between his teeth ordering Winston out of attack mode. Winston slunk back to Will curling around his legs like a cat, still growling.

Amusement lurked in the depths of Hannibal's eyes.

"Very well trained Will"

Will wasn't sure if he was talking about Winston.

-**Erm yes, very sorry about how short this chapter is, this Friday kinda crept up on me. I didn't even remember that I was supposed to update till nine at night, I was really busy working on a cosplay. Now that I made many charts and character arcs for this story, I definitely think that updates will be longer SOON (like next chapter).So yea, review and all that jazz.**


End file.
